


[podfic] How Johnny Got His Jacket Back

by sly (curiously_me)



Category: Fantastic Four (Ultimateverse), Marvel Ultimates, Spider-Man (Ultimateverse)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-30
Updated: 2009-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 19:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiously_me/pseuds/sly





	[podfic] How Johnny Got His Jacket Back

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How Johnny Got His Jacket Back](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/14967) by solarcat05. 



**Download** : [MP3 (2.29 MBs)](http://sly.parakaproductions.com/audio/2009/Marvel/How%20Johnny%20Got%20His%20Jacket%20Back.mp3) (right click & save as)  
Many thanks to Paraka for hosting my podfic.

**Archived** : [MP3](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/how-johnny-got-his-jacket-back)  
Thanks to the archivists who volunteer at the Audiofic Archive

**Length** : 00:02:30


End file.
